Roy Baby sitter?
by Crazy Av
Summary: Il me regardait de ses yeux d'or, reflétant l'innocence et l'incompréhension. Cette bouille ne m'était pas inconnu, au contraire, je la connaissais plus que bien. Mais ce n'étais pas lui, ce n'étais pas cette personne. Je n'arrivais plus à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avant que j'ai ce petit être dans mes bras, je ne me souvenais plus.


**Un os sortit du fond de mon fichier x) poussiéreux qui date de février 2013 co écrit avec ma meilleure amie ** j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'a moi et maintenant place à **

**Roy Baby sitter** ?

* * *

Il me regardait de ses yeux d'or, reflétant l'innocence et l'incompréhension. Cette bouille ne m'était pas inconnu, au contraire, je la connaissais plus que bien. Mais ce n'étais pas lui, ce n'étais pas cette personne. Je n'arrivais plus à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avant que j'ai ce petit être dans mes bras, je ne me souvenais plus. C'est comme si on m'avais effacer la mémoire. D'où venais ce bébé ? Depuis quand l'avais-je dans mes bras ? J'avais une petite idée vis à vis de sa provenance, mais je ne préférais pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtive.

Effectivement le Colonel Roy Mustang en se levant se matin découvrit sur le pas de sa porte un jeune enfants dans un couffin ,mais pas n'importe quel enfant c'était le portrait craché de son jeune protéger.

Le petit nourrisson gazouillait en jouant avec la veste bleu du noiraud

Comment cela était t'il possible

-Edward c'est toi? risqua le colonel

-Wa? interrogea le petit du regard ne comprenant pas

-Bah, oublie. C'est impossible que ce soit toi soupira t-il

-Dada fit le petit blond faisant un câlin à Roy

-Ouais, c'est officiel : t'es pas Edward ria t-il

Le petit le regardant ses petites mains poser sur le torse de Roy

-Elles sont riquiqui, hein ?

le petit blond lui tirant la langue

-Hé hé, petit farceur

-Bada

-Qui à bien pu te déposer là, petit ange ?

-Dada

-Mais pourquoi je te parle, tu me réponds même pas soupira t-il

le petit tirant maintenant de toute ses forces c'est à dire pas grand chose sur la veste du militaire

-Ben quoi, elle te plait tant que ça ma veste ?

Le jeune blond n'écoutant pas le noiraud continuait essayant de dire quelques choses au noiraud

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Dada

-Et ça veut dire quoi « Dada »?

-Dadaaaaaa

-Je suis Ed ? c'est ça ?

-Ed ?

-Ben oui, Ed, le microbe à qui tu ressembles

-Dada

-Rhalala, je risque pas de te comprendres si tu dis tout le temps les mêmes choses. Enfin bref, tu vas aller dormir toi

-Dada Ed dada Ed répétait le petit

-Dada Ed ?

-Dada Ed, dada Ed

-Mais ça veut dire quoi « Dada ? »

-Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

-Je comprends rien soupira t-il en se levant Manger, bain et gros dodo t'attendent

Le mot manger fit tilts au petit blond qui descendit du canapé et marcha a quatre patte

-Hé hé ria doucement le noiraud

Et le téléphone sonna chez le noiraud

-Bouge pas toi, je reviens.

Roy alla décrocher en gardant un œil sur le mini blond

-Oui, Roy Mustang, j'écoute ?

-Alors vielle branche tu dois avoir un sacrée contre temps pour pas être venue,fit une voix qui appartenait au Lieutenant colonel Hughes

-Ouais, désolé mais ce matin, en ouvrant ma porte, il y avait un bébé qui ressemblait drôlement à Edward dans un panier.

-Quoi Ed dans un panier tu rigoles? je veux voir ça

-Ben ramène toi alors, sale papa gâteau

Maes raccrocha et se rendit chez Roy découvrant le petit nourrisson blond aux yeux d'or

-Hé ben,c'est le portrait crachés de notre Ed ça fit t'il surpris,t'as essayer le mots petit pour le faire réagir ?

-Attends, hé le schtroumf !

à l'entente de se surnom le petit blond regarda Roy et fila à toute vitesse à lui s'accrochant sa jambe tirant le pantalon du concerné avec ses petites mains en poussant des petits ronchonnement de mécontentement

-Ben il réagit comme ça

-Tu tiens d'Ed toi tu crois que ça pourrait être son gosses?

-Le gosse de Ed ? Impossible, il n'a jamais eu de petite amie, et puis même, je l'ai vu il y a un mois et il ne m'a jamais parler d'un môme

-Mais il à quand même 18ans le Fullmétal et au petit j'y donne même pa mois

et on sait tous les deux que le gamin ne dit pas vraiment grand choses quand ça le concerne à part si il y est obliger

-Un gosse qui lui ressemble autant, c'est possible ? Nan mais sérieux, et puis si c'était son gosse, il l'aurait pas laisser dans un panier à l'entré de ma porte

-Roy,il à beau avoir l'air de détester t'est sa figure paternel,t'as toujours était là pour lui,d'un côté non il l'aurait pas fait mais en dernier recours oui

-Il sait plus frapper au porte, le nabot ? La sonnette, y connaît plus non plus ?

-Roy calme toi,si il devait m'arriver quelques chose je sais automatiquement que tu viendrais voir Elysia le plus souvent possible

-Ben oui, mais toi tu me laisserais pas ta fille au pieds de ma porte, sans mot, sans indication, sans rien. Oh bon sang ! Si ça se trouve, ce môme...c'est Ed, qui serais redevenu bébé à cause d'une connerie qu'il à fait, genre un truc pour rajeunir !

-Ed n'est pas aussi prise de risque,bon peut être mais il intelligent mais pas suicidaire,et comment il aurait pu venir devant ta porte?

-Chais pas, quelqu'un l'aurais trouvé et amener à une porte quelconque, au hasard.

-Il avait une chance sur 20 maison de tomber sur toi Roy réfléchit,bon j'ai une autre hypothèse il n'y à pas qu'Ed qui à les cheveux blond il y à Al Riza et Winry

-Mais ce môme c'est le portrait craché de Ed, c'est carrément Ed version encore plus mini qu'il ne l'était déjà avant

-M'ouais...bon t'as fouiller dans le panier au moins? dit t'il en regardant le couffin ou était le petit blond levant les couverture où il y avait un mots

"Roy si tu trouves se mots déjà ne panique pas,et reste calme au moments ou je t'écris je suis dans le pétrin et me demande pas comment j'ai fais je comprend pas moi même!bon bref je suis entrain de rajeunir c'est pas ma faute et c'est à cause de cette artéfact Alchemique bizarre je l'ai regarder dans les tous sens et me voilà dans l'état dans lequel je suis"

-J'avais raison. T'as encore fait une belle connerie toi ! dit-il en direction de sa jambe, fixant le bambin Pour changer

-Hummmmmm ronchonna le petit Ed en lui tirant la langue

-Déjà malpoli à 6 mois, nan mais je rêve soupira t-il Et on fait comment pour le faire redevenir à sa minuscule taille normale ?

-Ben déjà il est où cet artéfact dans le couffin?

Edward hochant la tête

-Et c'est censé être quoi ? fit Roy en allant voir, traînant la jambe a cause de Ed qui jouait au singe dessus

le noiraud le trouva sous forme d'anneaux sous la couette

-Tu l'a mis à ton doigt ou pas ? demanda t-il

Ed fit non en bougeant la tête l'air de dire "c'était trop petit pour moi"

-Je vois...et t'en à fait quoi, au juste ?

Ed pris la couette et la retourna voulant faire comprendre qu'il avait regarder l'anneau dans tous les sens

-Et, c'est comme ça que t'es redevenu à la taille d'une fourmi ?

le petit blond faisant non il alla dans le couffin et sortit un cercle et leva les mains pour avoir l'anneau et le poser dessus

Le noiraud lui donnant

Ed alla le mettre sur le cercle mais rien,alors il posa ses mains dessus toujours rien

-Tu es peut-être trop petit maintenant

Fait le si t'est si malin l'allumette pensa le blond en regardant le noiraud

-Tu veux que je le fasse, c'est ça ?

-Oui ça serais gentil pensa une fois de plus le Fullmetal

-Allez hop sourit-il. Roy se mis derrière Ed et frappa dans ses mains, puis les posa

l'Alchemie se faisant Edward reprenant sa taille d'origine ainsi que c'est automails,pendant la transformation le blond avait pris la couette au cas ou il se retrouverais nue

-Et dire que si Hugues avait pas appeler, j'allais devoir te faire prendre le bain ria t-il

-J'aurais protester de toute façon

-Ben voyons

-Non mais je t'aurais fais la misère

-J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. T'aurais eu un zizi encore plus petit que maintenant

-Je t'emmerde salle briquet!

-Je te retourne le compliment, lutin des forêts

-Je vais te faire chier toutes la semaine crois moi j'ai des idée plein la tête et j'ai une source d'infos avec moi

-Edward je t'en prie soupira maes

bon en même temps vous êtes comme père et fils

-Si ça peux t'amuser, résidus de microbe, et tu devrais écouter Maes

-MILLES PÉTARD BON SANG DE BOIS JE VAIS ME LE FAIRE! ragea le blond dans ses colères habituel

-Je te taquine, Fullmetal Pois-Chiche

-Pois chiche toi même! heuu au faites qui m'a amener chez toi?

-Aucune idée

-En tous cas j'ai eu de la chance

-Oui, c'est sûr. soupira le noiraud, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, puis allant dans la cuisine

-Ben qu'est ce qui lui prend? Roy ça va pas?demanda Edward enfin habiller ayant transmuter la couette

Mais le noiraud ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'il contemplait le dehors par la fenêtre

-Hého Roy?Roy?

-Quoi? finit-il par lâcher

-Dit moi se qui va pas,je sais qu'on est chien et chats mais t'est un amis et je voudrais t'aider

-Ben, j'ai pris plaisir à m'occuper de toi...et ça m'a donné envie d'être père..c'est tout. Je commence à devenir vieux et je n'ai jamais connu la joie d'être papa.

-Hé ben case toi avec Riza ça crève les yeux que tu l'aimes même moi je l'ai vu,et rassures toi elle n'est pas indifférente je suis devenu observateur avec le temps

-M'ouais, tu l'as deviné mais bon, ça veut pas dire qu'on fera un bébé

-Roy,Riza j'ai eu le temps de faire connaissance avec elle,ta blonde t'aime aussi et d'après se que m'a dit Winry elles vont souvent au parc pour enfants c'est un facteur,en plus d'avoir entendue Riza demander si elle ferait une bonne maman

-Ben voyons, tu vois tout et t'entends tout toi.

-C'est Winry qu'a entendue pas moi,et je là crois,et puis avec black hayate c'est comme son enfant,elle prend soin de lui et Av te l'a dit Riza t'aime alors bouge toi avant que ça te passe sous le nez

-Ouais, t'as raison pour une fois. Je vais me bouger, t'inquiète plus sourit-il

-Bon et toi, quand est-ce que tu t'en sert du machin que t'as entre les jambes ? dit-il, l'air de rien, en passant à coté de lui

-Pour ta gouverne je m'en suis dejà servit et je vais m'annoncer demain sourit t'il

-T'annoncer ?

-Je vais dire avec qui je suis en couples ria t'il l'équipe pari depuis 1 semaine sur l'identité de l'heuruse élue

-Je sais déjà moi

-Et a qui penses tu?

-Ta mécanicienne semble dans la lune en se moment

-Ben oui avec Winry pas avec le vieux Grumman ria t'il

-Oui, j'espère. Je suis content pour vous deux. Rends la heureuse, si c'est pas trop te demander

-Compte sur moi Roy sourit t'il,je l'aime plus que tous au monde et je veux son bonheur

-Si tu le dis, petit pois

-Je suis pas un petit pois !

-Si t'est le plus petit des petits pois

-Je ne suis pas un légume

-Nan, t'es pire. Allez file

-Salle allumette impuissante

\- C'est ça, on lui dira

-Il annonce de la pluie demain fait attention dit t'il en partant

-Ben je sortirais pas, et je t'emmerde sourit-il en lui faisant un geste peu distingué

Et la nuit se mit à tomber, la Lune apparaissant et baignant la ville de sa lumière sacrée

* * *

**Et voilà ** j'espère que cette os vous aura plus x) personnellement j'adore la relation Père/ Fils entre Roy et Ed il sont tellement hilarant et je suis désolée des fautes xD n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis ** je vous aimes tous **


End file.
